What I Want
by saphire131
Summary: While the big cat's away the mice will play and the kitten in charge needs to make a decision to keep the peace around the place
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, well this is my first LoganStorm fanfic, if you haven't noticed I have a black girl white guy theme going on, that's just my style. Well I hope you guys like this, I like to think Logan as tough very manly man that really is only after one thing. There will be a couple of flash backs, I know I could have left them out but I felt it made the story easier to right that way. And forewarned there will be a lot of Jean bashing, I just don't like her, sorry. I don't own xmen or the characters, just the story. And I know this probably not anywhere close to being right on when the gang met Charles but I like it this way so it's staying this way. I did get my inspiration from Soapy Harlequin's Forced and I swear I am not trying to rewrite what they did, if it seems that way I apologize.**

**That's what I want**

"Jean, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Jean sighed and looked over lazily to the woman across the seat from her, as if she was wasting her time. "I don't know what you are talking about," Jean said, with a smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you and Logan. You are a married woman, for Christ sake. Just this morning you are telling me how in love you are with Scott and the next thing I know you are on your knees sucking Logan's dick, so I will say it again. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ororo was fuming with her fellow xmen; she never liked her to begin with, from the first day that Ororo was brought here by Xavier, she could tell that the redhead would be trouble and how right she was. She remembered that day very vividly.

_**20 years ago**_

"_Jean, Scott can you come in here, please," _Charles said in the young children heads.

Jean and Scott were playing house outside the professor's office, they had both heard the call but, little Jean turned and looked at her friend and said, "The Professor is calling us," stated the child knowingly. Not giving the boy a chance to respond started pulling him into the office and ran straight to Charles' wheelchair. "I came as soon as I heard," Jean said giving him the most dazzling smile a 5 year old could muster up.

"Good, now that you are both here, I need you two to be calm and welcome a new friend." Charles said getting right down to business.

"There is gonna to be another kid like us, Professor." Scott asked, looking quite odd with his ruby glasses askew from Jean yanking him through the door.

"That is right Scott," Charles said with a soft smile leaning forward to fix the young boy's glasses.

"Really, who is he," Jean chirped up really hoping it's a boy, so she would have to husbands to play with, so when she was tired with one she could move on to the other one.

"Well, _her _name is Ororo Munroe," Charles answered the girl, which as soon as he said that, Jean lowered her eyebrows and glared at the professor. Jean didn't want to share the attention with the boys in the house.

"When can we meet her?" Scott asked getting excited that there was another kid in the house.

"Right now," Charles said as he rolled his chair over to his desk and reached his hand out, then there was a caramel little hand in his and he rolled away to reveal a scared, pretty little girl, with shocking but beautiful white hair, Grinch green eyes and the smoothes caramel skin.

"Ororo, I would like you to meet Scott and Jean. They will be living with you, they are just like you."

Scott walked up to her ready to introduce himself, puffing out his chest at the pretty girl standing in front of him. "Hi, I'm Scott; you seem cool, so like you." Ororo giggled at the little boy's attention. Jean on the other hand, did not like the fact the little girl was so pretty and was getting _her _Scotts attention.

"Jean, will you come over and say hello?" Charles asked the glowering little girl.

Jean looked at the professor, then raised her chin and walked over to the still smiling little girl and cleared her throat, getting her attention.

"Hi, I'm Ororo, what's your name?" Ororo asked being polite and kicking off the introduction.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Jean asked rudely.

"Jean!" Charles snapped at the little girl. Ororo gasped and started to feel self conscious about her hair again.

"Professor, look at it, it's all white and stuff, not like mine which is pretty and long and red. Your hair is ugly. You're a freak." Jean sneered as she touched her hair.

"That is enough," boomed the professor, "Jean, you will apologize this instant, you know we never make anyone feel unwelcome here. Do you remember what it's like when your friends called you a freak, you didn't like it, I'm sure Ororo doesn't like it either."

Jean looked down at the floor and pouted, 'why is the professor yelling at me?' Jean thought to herself, 'I'm his favorite girl, he said so the other day, he knows she is a freak, he should be agreeing with me.'

"Jean, now," Charles said his voice dropping an octave.

"I'm sorry I called your hair ugly, I guess you're not a freak." Jean said looking at the dark little girl.

"It's okay," Ororo said with a soft little voice, looking at the little girl with kind eyes, despite what she had said, which made Jean even more angry, that the girl wasn't holding a grudge.

"Good, now go to your room," Charles said looking at the girl with serious eyes.

Jean grabbed Scott's hand, who was still trying to show off at Ororo, and shot out of the room.

"I don't think she likes me very much professor," Ororo said to the man. "I'm even a freak among people just like me."

"Oh, come here sweetie," Charles said reaching his arms out for the little girl with tears in her eyes; he pulled the girl onto his lap. "Now, you listen to me, you are not a freak, no matter what anybody says. Yes I know Jean can be a little strong and uncalled for, and don't like sharing the attention but you will learn to like her."

_**Now**_

She had known the women for 20 years and she still don't like her.

"I just don't get you, you have a man who does anything for you and loves you with all his being, and you still do him wrong." Ororo snapped looking at the women with honest confusion.

"Scott can handle himself, he knows nothing of it." Jean said rolling of the couch and stretching her long body like a cat, looking at the other woman with confidence in her eyes.

"He does know about, he knows everything about it. I was not alone when I walked through that door; Scott was with me when we found you."

Jean's eyes widened, the wind taken out of her sails. "Even if he did see me, so what, he didn't say anything so obviously he didn't care too much." Jean said recovering.

"Well if you had taken the time to turn around from what you were doing you would have noticed the look on his face, he was so hurt at what you did that he couldn't even muster up noise he just left."

"Oh, shut up!" Jean snapped walking up to the other woman, "Tell me how it is any business of yours about what goes on between me and Logan or my husband for that matter. The professor doesn't seem to mind so why should you."

"It becomes my business, when the professor leaves me in charge of the school while he is gone." Ororo said raising her voice stepping toward the redhead, making her back up a couple steps. "I will not have this house turned into a brothel because you are having marital problems. This is a school, if you have forgotten, children come here as a sanctuary and to learn, and if you can't control m yourself I suggest you get out right now." Ororo said her eyes becoming white as she talked, a strong wind started to beat the house, evidence to how angry she was getting.

"Charles would never throw me out of here, he needs me. And besides I have been here longer than you have, he will side with me." Jean said raising her chin in the air.

"I don't care what he does, just keep yourself in check." Ororo said finally leaving the room, with the intention of finding the other half of the problem.

"Wait until I find that man I am gonna tear him a new one," Ororo mumbled to herself as she rounded the corner running into a big wall of muscle.

"Careful, darlin'," said the big wall, as to powerful arms came around her waist and held her to him,"You have to be careful when you are walking you might hit something."

Ororo looked up and saw the object of her rant just a few seconds ago. Logan looked down on her with a smile. Ororo just stared back forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him and looked at how handsome his face was.

"Logan," Ororo whispered.

"Yeah, darlin'" Logan said lowering his face to hers. Logan's nose brushing against hers snapped her out of her daze.

"Logan, we need to talk," Ororo said pulling out of his arms.

"Oh yeah? And what do we need to talk about?" Logan said leaning against to the wall crossing his arms.

"You and Jean, Logan, you can do things like that. If you haven't noticed Jean is a married woman."

"Yeah, I have noticed that and your point is?"

"Logan this is a school, I can't have people running around like they have lost their minds, and setting this type of example for the children. And you really hurt Scott you know."

"Well if ol' one-eye was giving it to her like he was supposed to then she wouldn't have come to me in the first place." Logan said lazily.

"So if they're having marital problems your gonna take it upon yourself to fix them, huh?"

"Look here, Storm-cloud, I can go to any woman I want to, married or not, if Jean wants it I'm gonna give it to her. What's to you anyway?" Logan said getting defensive.

"When Charles left he asked me to keep the peace here and I intend to do so, now can you do me a favor and keep it in your pants around here?"

"Sorry, baby, I am an animal with needs, and when the animal wants something I have to give it to it as soon as possible, and any willing woman will do."

"Then take your ass to a whore house and leave Jean alone." Ororo was getting really agitated.

"Oh, cussing Ororo that is so unlike you. But how about I compromise with you?" Logan said as he walked to her backing her into the wall behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ororo said as she squirmed trying to get away from the hard wall of muscle the trapped her.

"I am willing to meet you half way, I won't come fuck Jean talk to Jean, hell I won't even come near her anymore," Logan said taking a hold of her hands and bringing them to his lips, "If you let me come to you."

"Come to me how?" Ororo asked.

"Oh, you know baby, I can't always get away from the school, and since you don't want me messing with married women, why don't I just come to you. You're not married or seeing anybody. I think you will make a great substitute, you have a fat ass," Logan put emphasis by grabbing every body part as he said them," Huge knockers just made for sucking and your gorgeous."

"Are you crazy, why would I agree to do anything like that, I am not lowering myself like that."

"Hey it's your choice baby, Jean is a willing participant and she is very horny, she will always come after me like that. And think about what Chuck would think. He left you to keep this place in order and you couldn't even handle a low animal like me he could never trust again." Logan said using her love and respect for Charles to get her to see it his way.

"I will think about how about that." Ororo said pushing Logan off of her.

"Okay you can do that, but remember the longer you wait the more time I can play with Jean."

**TBC**

**That's it for the first chapter, I hope it wasn't too rushed I feel like I am missing something to it. Well please tell me what you think I would love to here it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back I hope I didn't leave you guys waiting too long for an update. And thank you for all of you who reviewed, a special thank you to Hersheys26, who sent me about 12 reviews for my stories on fanfiction not just this one, I appreciate it when you guys review it lets me know that I am not that I am doing good and not pissing you off with my stories. But enough of about that, I am making Ororo more compliant about being with Logan for the sake of the professor, and if you haven't caught on I have that Charles and Ororo have a father and daughter relationship and Jean isn't liking that at all. So without further ado let's get on with the story so sit back and enjoy. **

**I got what I wanted**

Ororo entered her room and immediately laid down on her bed face down into the pillow. She had a headache developing right on her temple. 'How does the professor do this?' Ororo thought to herself. 'Maybe this is why he meditates so much, or he would go crazy in this zoo.'

Ororo rolled over and stared at the ceiling going over in her head the whole situation that had gone on since the professor left. First, Jean and Scott fight, and she storms off, which causes Scott to start blubbering like a big ol' baby, which makes Ororo step in and help him make up with his wife. Second Scott and herself walk in on Jean giving Logan a blowjob taken straight out of a porn movie, which makes Scott blubber so more. Third, Jean acts like she doesn't give a damn. Then finally when she confronts the big bad wolf about what he and Jean had done he has the nerve to proposition her with such vulgar suggestion.

'Well, it's not that bad of a suggestion,' Ororo mused to herself. Ororo had to admit that she has in the past looked at the large wolf like man with lust before, wondering what he had under those wife beaters he wears. And from what she saw when she came into that room it was a lot under those clothes. She can remember first meeting him 3 years ago.

_**3 years ago**_

Logan burst through the doors and looked down at the students who were looking back at him with the same confusion that bestowed his face. Then the bell went off dismissing all the kids and they bummed past him trying to get out of the classroom.

"Welcome, Logan," said the bald man in the wheel chair. "I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"Where the hell is I," Logan said scoping out the place ready for anything.

"You are at a safe haven for mutant children in New York."

"Where is the girl?"

"Oh, you mean Rogue, she is fine and in the building. Now Logan I want to talk to you about something." Charles replied.

"Look, old man I didn't come here for-"Logan said before being cut off by the opening of the door behind him.

"Ah, Scott perfect timing, Logan this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. And behind him is our Doctor Jean Grey, you met her earlier." Charles said introducing everybody.

Logan took in the guy for about 2 seconds before looking at the smoking redhead. She had an air about her that just screamed 'I want to fuck.' Jean was giving him her best sex kitten smile. Logan might like it here after all, before he could get to know the lady better in walked his dreams.

"Sorry I am late professor one of my students decided to mess around during class so I had to…" Ororo faltered as she looked at the beast of a man who was looking right back at her. Ororo took in all of the man in front of her. He was their x-men sweats but she could tell that he was all muscle. He wasn't super tall but he was taller than her.

"Oh, Ororo there you are, Logan I want you to meet Ororo Munroe also known as Storm. Ororo and Scott are the ones who saved you." Charles informed Logan who was barely listening as he watched the brown goddess make her way over to the professor's chair, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Storm? Cyclops? What do they call you, Wheels?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Logan is it," Ororo asked, looking at the man with slight distaste at the man's comment about Charles. "The professor is extending an opportunity to you that you may like. And whether you like it or not we did save your life."

"Look here Stormy," Logan said taking a step towards her, "I didn't need saving I handling that big hairy fuck just fine before you guys got there."

"Even if that's so, I don't think you could have saved Rogue and fend off Sabertooth at the same time. So you might as well accept what happened and stop being so damn proud." Ororo snapped back unafraid of the glaring man in front of her.

"Ororo its okay," Charles said grabbing her hand that was still on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled at her for defending him.

"Okay now that we are all acquainted, can I please continue my examination on Logan?" Jean had butted in, getting agitated at how close Ororo and Charles were at the moment.

"Wait a little later Jean; I want to show Logan around the school and to get to know the facility." Charles answered.

"But I can finish before all that, it's no problem." Jean responded stating how fast she can finish an examination.

"No, I want you to be very thorough with this exam; I don't want anything to be overlooked." Charles said dismissing Jeans comments. "But before all this I need to talk to Ororo about something more important, so I will see all of you later."

"Oh really what about," Jean asked.

"I can't discuss it with you, my dear, I am sorry. Now will you all excuse us please," Charles said raising his hand to the door, "Logan can you just wait outside the door, please."

Logan had stopped paying attention a long time ago; he was too focused on how the feisty woman had stood up to him. Usually people were too afraid to even look him in the eye, the only time someone tried to yell at him was when they were dead drunk. Or when they had a gun, thinking they were safe, unbeknownst to them that the gun would be no good to them. But this Ororo was not afraid of him. In all honesty it had turned him on at how sexy she looked when she was angry.

"All right wheels, I will play along so far, see you later Stormy." Logan said giving her a wink and leaving.

_**Present**_

Ororo didn't expect that wink would eventually develop into something else. Ororo was the only one who ever stood up to him. Charles didn't put up with his attitude so Logan never gave Charles any lip. Scott only screamed and yelled and then leaves to pout, Logan only does it to see these little actions. Jean thought anything that Logan did was cute, or a come on, so she giggled at him. Ororo didn't allow him to talk to her or anybody with disrespect.

But all that didn't matter anymore, Ororo had more important things to worry about now. Logan had placed her in a very compromising situation. She didn't know what to do. Logan wants to sleep with her. It's not a bad idea but she would never admit it. But she promised Charles she would keep the peace and if sleeping with Logan will keep the peace she must do it.

Ororo got up off the bed and left the room. She was heading towards Logan's room when she ran into Jean looking very smirk.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."Jean purred giving Ororo a once over. "What are you doing over here? Come to give Logan an ultimatum?"

Ororo just walked past the woman ignoring her, 'She is such a child,' Ororo thought to herself, knowing that Jean could hear her with her power.

"Excuse me, I was talking to you," Jean said grabbing Ororo by her arm and snatching her back. Ororo's reflex went into overdrive, she wrenched the woman's hand off her, and slamming her hand into Jeans chest sending her into the wall.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again woman. I will show you what happens if you touch me again." Ororo snapped at the woman.

Jean looked up at her with fear, backing away from her. "You're crazy, I barely touched you. I don't know what the professor see's in you, giving you all these assignments and leaving you in charge."

"He left me in charge because he knows I won't stand for your childish antics, but I forgive you because that's all you know, and you are a spoiled little bitch." Jean's eyes widened with shock. "But understand this if you ever disrespect me again, oh I will kill you, I know several ways to dispose of a body, try me." Ororo said getting close to the woman's face as she said each word.

Jean just gasped ad ran down the hall.

"Well, you are as shocking as lighting, baby." Logan said coming up behind her and placing his hands around her waist. "You should check that temper."

Ororo spun around in his arms in surprise. "Logan, you scared me, how long have you been standing there?"

"Somewhere around when she first put her hands on you, I have never seen you so fiery, I like it."

"Well anyway, Logan, I wanted to talk to you about, you know, your proposition from early."

"Oh, well if you want to talk about that let's step into my room." Logan said letting go of her and walking over to his door, opening it.

"No that's okay; we can talk about this right here." Ororo said getting a little nervous.

"Oh, Stormy, I would expect you to be smarter than that, what if a student walked by and heard our little negotiation, it wouldn't stay very peaceful, would it?"

Ororo stood there and thought about it for a few seconds, realizing he was right. "All right, let's just get this over with." Logan stepped aside letting Ororo past him.

Ororo stepped into the room for the first time, realizing he had such a man cave for a bedroom. There was one chair at the corner of the room, and two doors, one which led to his bathroom, the other was closed, but she assumed it led to his closet. In the middle of it was a huge king size bed that was rumpled from his sleeping.

"So, what do you have to say, yay or nay?"

"Well, it wasn't easy for me to make this decision, but I accept."

"Oh, yay that sounds great," Logan said with a smirk. "Should we start right now?" Logan was pushing her towards the bed, pushing her on it.

"Wait a minute, slow down, shouldn't we put down some ground rules first or something." Ororo said pushing at his shoulders.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of that. First, I can have you whenever I want you. If you are in the shower I'm going to join you, and so on and so forth. Second, you will be completely mine, if you have any guy your seeing you will be ending it right now. Third, I like it when my women wear sexy things, and not just in bed but everywhere, so the less clothes the better. And that's about it, so any rules from you my dear." Logan asked kissing the top of her nose.

"I only want to make sure you hold you our deal and leave Jean alone, and if she comes to you, you will turn her down, right?" Ororo asked trying to keep her composure, as Logan slid his hand under her shirt trying to get her bra off.

"Of course, now that we got all that out of the way, how about we seal it with a kiss." Logan said as he lowered his head down to hers. Logan gave her credit for responding to quickly, Logan thrust his tongue in her mouth, and her tongue was right there fighting back with him thrust for thrust, fighting for dominance.

This went on for what seemed like hours, then Logan finally raised his head and places his forehead on hers.

"Wow, I didn't' expect it to be that way, well sweet pea I'm let you go and get ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"We have a date, so I want you to go and take a nice long bubble bath and get all sexied up for me, okay?." Logan said as Ororo got off the bed and Logan slapped her but as she made her way to the door Logan stopped her by saying," Remember the less clothes the better."

**TBC**

**That's it for that chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it very much. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am back earlier than I expected, but after reading all of your reviews I have decided to update now. And I know everybody is looking forward to their date, and based off of what I have read from some other peoples stories, and no I am not stealing it from someone else, it's the reason where the date is where it. I hope that made sense. And to Hersheys26, no need to scream, I just appreciate you and all the people who send me reviews, they give me influence to write these stories.**

**I'm Gonna Get It**

Ororo lay in her bath tub rubbing her soap up her leg, preparing to shave them. She was glad that she took Logan's advice to take a long relaxing bath; she didn't know how bad she really needed it. Her muscles were all tense and tight. The day had finally caught up to her, from those rowdy students from keeping Scott from crying his eyes out from his cheating wife. Then Logan's suggestion for keeping the peace just finished her completely. And then the little make out session on Logan's bed was no help. That man could really make a girl forget all of her priorities. No wonder Jean slept with him, but regardless it doesn't excuse what she has done.

Ororo reached over to her sink and grabbed her watch to check the time, 6:00, she only had an hour and half until Logan came to take her on their date. 'Where could he be taking me, that he wants me so relaxed and gussyed up,' Ororo thought to herself as she got out of the tub and wrapped a white plush towel around her wet body.

Ororo went to her closet and tried to find an outfit that Logan would think that was sexy. Ororo was flipping through her clothes on the verge of giving up, until she found a hanger that had, what she thought, had scraps of silk hanging from it.

"Where the hell did this thing come from?" Ororo thought as she held it up to herself. Then it hit her, Jean had bought it for her birthday as a joke. Saying that Ororo didn't have the body to fill it up, but little did Jean know that she had more than enough.

"Oh, what the hell, there is no law saying peace makers can't be sexy." Ororo said as she dropped the towel and stepped into the outfit.

Ororo was just finishing her makeup when she heard a knock on her door. Ororo walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and muttered "Here we go," and opened the door.

Logan gasped, as he took in the vision in front of him. Ororo had on a black dress that was halter style and loose at the top that dipped in low in the front giving a great view of cleavage, the skirt of her dress was short and stopped mid thigh and very tight. It looked like a second skin on her. From where he could see, the dress was also backless.

Ororo was also surprised that he dressed up for their dinner. Well it was more than what he usually wore and that was all the count. Logan had on a silk shirt that did nothing to hide the powerful muscles under it. He had placed black slacks on as well.

"Well, when you do sexy you really go all out." Logan said leaning against her doorframe.

"You're lucky I found it at all, or your less is sexy thing wouldn't have been happening tonight," Ororo commented as she looked over Logan, "You don't look so bad yourself, you clean up nicely."

"Thank you, now are you ready to go out on our date?"

"Even if I wasn't, it's not like I can just not go."

"That's right I would take you anyway, now let's go."

Ororo was about to reach for her purse when Logan stopped her, "You won't need that where we are going." Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and walked with her down the steps towards the steps, amazingly they didn't run into anybody, since it was summer most of the students had left to go home or on vacation. But the rest of the students were not be seen.

"Logan, where are all the children? We can't go on a date with all the students missing." Ororo said stopping midstride looking at Logan with fear in her eyes.

"Relax, sugar, Scott and Jean took all of the brats out to the movies, so we don't have to worry about leaving them alone in the mansion." Logan reassured her, tugging on her hand.

"Okay, well where are we going anyway?" Ororo asked.

"It's a surprise, but before we can go anywhere, I am gonna have to put this on you." Logan said to her pulling a scarf out of his pocket holding it up to her face so she could see it.

"Why are you putting this on me?"

"I want it to be a surprise; I don't want you to see it before we get there."

"I don't think so, wolf boy." Ororo said getting agitated.

"Oh, come on, trust me." Logan said starting to pout at her.

"Fine," Ororo turned around and closed her eyes.

Logan stepped behind her and tied the scarf around her head, Logan's wolf side was coming out, as he took in her perfume, it was a warm floral scent, it was too much for him to handle. He pulled her hair to the side and placed his nose to the side of her neck. Ororo gasped at the sensation. "Oh, wow, Ro, you smell delicious."

"Logan..." Ororo moaned.

"Okay, come on lets go, I have just got very hungry all of a sudden."

Logan took Ororo's hand and led her through the door and down the steps, going along the path towards the backyard. When Ororo felt grass beneath her feet, she started to get confused.

"Where are we going, are we taking your motorcycle?"

"Oh, no we are walking to our date."

They traveled a few more yards until Logan stopped all of sudden"Okay, we are here," Logan said stepping behind Ororo to untie the scarf, and Ororo gasped at the sight in front of her, they were in the back yard of the mansion and Logan had placed a large blanket under a large Red Bud tree with beautiful pink flowers blossoming, with the sun setting it looked even more pink. There was a basket, and around it was bread and all these amazing foods, with 2 glasses of champagne, bubbling and sparkling in the sun.

"Oh, my God, Logan," Ororo said turning around and looking at him in awe.

"I knew you would love it, I've seen you come out here in the morning for walks and the professor said that you helped this tree become this big and beautiful."

"Logan, you did all this yourself?"

"Yeah, I did. I know it's hard to believe that an ugly animal like me could come up with something so beautiful, right?" Logan said as he laid down on the blanket reaching is hand up to her.

"Logan that is not what meant and you know it. It's just when you said we were having dinner in a restaurant or someplace in doors I never expected you to come up with something so romantic." Ororo said coming to lie down next to Logan on the blanket, taking off her heels.

Logan opened up the basket and pulled out a plate and placed a bunch of plump, juicy grapes on it. Then out came some strawberries and some peaches.

"Oh, Logan, these are my favorite fruits, how did you know?"

"Baby, you have to remember, we have been living together for 3 years now, I have dinner with you almost every night and I'm always around I know all of your favorites." Logan saying it like he didn't want to talk anymore, he tore off the one of the grapes and placed at her lips, Ororo bit into it slowly, letting him feed her. The grape was juicy and sweet, Ororo moaned as the juices burst into her mouth.

Logan watched as her lips pursed at the flavor, wanting to know the feeling of being inside of the two plump lips.

"That was sexy," Logan murmured as Ororo opened her eyes.

"Grapes are delicious," Ororo said.

"It's your turn, baby." Logan said picking up a slice of peach and placing it in her hand, the peach was sticky from its juices; Ororo raised and placed it to Logan's lips, when Logan bit into it, Ororo guessed it was Logan's wolverine side coming out, because he bit into ravenously, the peaches juices dribbled down his chin and onto her hand. Ororo was going to reach for a napkin, when she felt Logan's tongue start to lap up the juices from her palm; he would slowly flick his tongue over her fingertips.

Ororo gasped at the sensation, "Logan, I could have just used a napkin."

"Oh, napkins are no fun." Logan said kissing her palm after all the juices were gone.

"Well, you are all for having fun, I guess." Ororo said dusting her hands off.

"And the funs not over yet, eat this grape." Logan said picking off another grape and placing it between his lips, leaning towards her. Ororo leaned into Logan thinking, 'What the hell, I might as well enjoy myself.' She bit off the end of the grape that was sticking out of his mouth. Logan grabbed her chin and thrust his tongue in her mouth mixing the taste of the grapes and Ororo all together making him loose his mind. Logan pulled her lower lip in between his teeth, sucking on it like he only dreamed of doing.

Ororo placed her hands onto his shoulders, pushing back. "Come on, Ro." Logan said, leaning forward trying to reach her lips, causing her to fall back onto the blanket, giving even more leverage, placing himself between her thighs.

"Logan, I can't breathe," Ororo said, gasping, turning her head away, and giving him access to her neck while she caught her breath. It made no difference to Logan, he spent that time in her neck, licking and biting at it, making Ororo gaps even more.

Soon it wasn't enough for him and he made his way lower down her chest, kissing and licking all the way down. "Okay, this damn top is gonna have to go." Logan grunted after getting frustrated at the once sexy top, pushing it out of the way.

Logan looked down at the chocolate goddess that lay beneath him. "Wow, your nipples are everything I thought they would be," Logan said as he leaned down took one into his mouth.

Ororo couldn't believe that they were in lying in the middle of the garden behind the mansion, in broad daylight nonetheless, with Logan licking and sucking on her nipple by the way.

"Logan, can we please take this somewhere more private." Ororo said squirming under his tough.

"Why, I like it right where we are, besides nobody is here." Logan said looking around for quick second before returning back to her breast.

"But, what if the kids come home; you don't know when that movie will be over, and which door they will use to get back into the house."

"Okay, even if they did use the back door, this place is secluded from anyone coming or leaving the house, besides the only rooms in the house that you can this spot is my room or the professors, and since Chuck is gone, and I'm right here, it doesn't matter."

"Please, Logan, I would feel a lot more comfortable behind a closed door, besides who knows what I would do." Ororo said reaching up and pulling on his ear with her teeth.

Logan growled at the thought of her going wild beneath him behind closed doors. With one last groan he stood up and threw her over his shoulder, forgetting all about the champagne and the blanket and just quickly carried across the yard and to the doors, he ran up the stairs taking them 2 at a time headed towards his door and kicked it closed. He threw Ororo onto the bed and stood above her.

"Okay, now it's time to live up to your end of the bargain." Logan said coming towards.

**TBC**

**I know it was cruel to end it here but I did, tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, It has been a while since I have updated any stories. Here it is the chapter you all have been waiting so patiently for. I didn't mean to keep all you waiting, especially for this story but I have had some ideas swimming in my head. New stories how some other stories should go. So I haven't been gone without reason, I hope I am not too rusty in my writing, I know how many of you were waiting on this chapter. I just hope I don't disappoint you guys. A couple of insights on how the some things are the way they are. Even though Logan is practically a dog I am not going to have his chest be hairy, to me that is just a big turn off and I don't think Storm would like it that much either**

Logan looked down at Ororo with lust filled eyes. They were menacing, to match his words, so much that it made Storm second guess her bargain with the beast of man taking his shirt off before her. He was just so ready to jump into bed with her, this was it, he was about to take her, and it looked like he was in a hurry, she hadn't been with a man for a while, it was making her nervous, she started backing away from him on the bed.

Logan saw this happening and decided that this wasn't going down. He quickly grabbed a hold of her ankle, stopping her retreat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan said as he yanked her back roughly to the edge of the bed.

"No where... I was just... Uh." Storm answered stuttering, trying to think of something, something to distract her from the hard rippling chest that was before her. She wanted to run her hands down it, rake her fingers across those large pecs.

"You weren't trying to run from me now were you?" Logan said in a deep almost teasing voice as he leaned into her, his face was so close she could smell the champagne they had just drank on his breath.

"No, I was trying to get comfortable."

"Baby, you are a terrible liar." Logan grazed his lips across her, tasting the strawberry that she had eaten earlier, licking the corner of her lips slowly. He took her shirt off and threw it across the room; if the window hadn't been closed it would have been in the garden. He took her breast into his hands weighing them when he put his lips around the hard nipple. He switched his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same torturing treatment.

"Logan, please slow down," Ororo cried gripping his hair trying to pull him away from her breast.

"Fine, I want to get to the treasure any way." Logan said around her nipple, he pulled away from her chest moving down her stomach, trailing his tongue down her stomach. He pulled her skirt around her waist.

**SNKit**

Ororo sat up quickly looking at Logan with shock in her eyes seeing that he had unsheathed one of his claws, "Logan what are you..."

"Relax, babe, just lie down and don't move." Logan answered, pushing her back down on the bed.

Logan placed his claw over the strap of her black lace thong, slicing it off; he repeated the action on the other side. He took her panties off and threw it to join her shirt on the floor.

He leaned back to look at her, "I knew it," he breathed.

Felling very ravished and a little insecure, "What?"

"That you're beautiful." He stretched her legs wide, placing one of them over his shoulder, and then placing two fingers inside her hot pulsating flesh, all the while caressing her clit with his thumb, she came quickly making her head spin. When she was done crying out she pulled on Logan's hips trying to undo his pants.

"Oh, no baby, you're going to have to do better than that, I want to make you scream." Logan pulled her hands away from his pants.

"You mean you're not done?'

"Oh, hell no, this was just the beginning."

He lowered his head, tasting her. He parted her folds with his tongue, tasting her, claiming her. When she started to squirm, trying to get away he grabbed her hips keeping her still, delving his tongue deeper into her.

"Oh, God," Ororo gasped.

Logan pushed her knees farther back on the bed. He continued to taste her when he started rubbing her with his hands.

"So sweet and wet."Logan moaned into her wet pussy.

Ororo arched off the bed as she came again, shouting with all her worth. "Now, please Logan."

"Sorry, baby."

Logan moved away from her, to lie on his back. "Come here."

Ororo moved to straddle his hips only to be moved by Logan, to straddle his head instead. When she felt his tongue on her pussy she threw her head back and grabbed the head board. She moved her hips around his face,"Deeper, please."

Logan gave her, her wish pushing his tongue deeper into her still. Felling her tighten around his tongue, He knew she was coming soon. "Come on, Stormy let go." With that Storm couldn't hold on anymore she came again. Storm was completely spent; she was too weak o to hold herself up she fell backwards on the bed, and would fallen off if Logan hadn't had hold of her hips.

"Now, I think you are ready." Logan got off the bed and watched her pant as she came off her high, as he undid his pants and took them off, not caring where they landed. He wasn't wearing any draws.

Storm finally opened her eyes looking at Logan and his magnificent body, his muscled chest and powerful arms. Then she got to his lower half of his body and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She knew he was big, from what she had seen when she walked in on him and Jean she could see that he was big. But she couldn't see all of him. What was standing in front of her was just a monster. His size almost scared her. Storm started to back away from him on the bed. Logan seeing this reaction started to crawl towards her.

"What's wrong stormy?"

"Logan, there is no way in hell that all of that could fit in me."

"Nonsense," Logan said as he grabbed a hold of her ankles pulling her across the bed, causing her to let out a small squeak. Logan placed her ankles over her shoulder and grabbed his very erect penis, sliding the head of it up and down her slick folds, teasing her. When she was squirming for about a good 2 minutes, Storm had had enough.

"Christ, Logan, just put the fucking thing in me already." Ororo said, her eyes starting to cloud over with white, telling from her sexual frustration.

"Oh, yes ma'am." Logan thrust into very quickly, causing Storm to gasp harshly. Logan gave her no time to adjust to his size and started to pound away at her flesh, Logan's eyes were looking at her all over trying to memorize every piece of her body. Watching her breast bounce with every thrust, Logan leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it as if it was a piece of chocolate.

"Whose pussy is this?" Logan said with his mouth full of her tit. Storm couldn't even muster up enough breath to answer him. Logan bit down on her nipple, causing her to scream.

"I asked you a question, whose is it?" Logan said licking her nipple where he bit her, trying to sooth the wound. He grabbed her hips sitting up and slowed down his thrust to long powerful ones that would have backed her off the bed if he hadn't had hold of her. "Whose. Pussy. Is. This?" he said thrusting with each word.

"It's yours!" Storms Orgasm racked her making her see stars.

Logan smirked and sped up his thrust feeling his orgasm all the way down to his ball's as he came hard and long. Finally falling over on Storm felling spent for the moment.

Logan pulled out of Storm and rolled over taking her with him, so now that she lay partly on top of him.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Logan leaned in kissing the tip of her nose.

"No," Ororo said, panting, trying to catch her breath. "It wasn't, I can see now why Jean would come to you."

"Well, I have been known to be called the Big Dick Bandit." Logan answered smirking.

"Well Mr. Bandit, since we have finished here I think I shall go to my room and take a shower." Ororo said getting up only to be snatched back down onto the bed. Looking over at Logan as he moved to sit on top of her. "Oh, no baby that was just round one, I am nowhere near done with you."

"Oh no not again."

**The next Morning**

Storm was sitting at the table in the kitchen going over some paper work that the professor wanted her to fill out, when Jean came in smirking. When Jean and Scott came back with the kids from the movies, she had spotted the picnic blanket sitting out on the garden, and she knew something was up. So she decided to find out what happened last night.

"Good morning, Ororo." Jean said sweetly taking the seat across from Ororo.

"Good morning, Jean." Ororo said never looking away from her papers.

"So what did you do last night?" Jean said leaning forward a little trying to see what Storm was filling out.

"I minded my own damn business, you should try it sometime."

"Hey, I was just trying to make conversation with you." Jean snapped.

Ororo just shrugged her shoulders, still not looking up at her unwanted guest.

"hey, will you please look at me when I am talking to you?" Jean reached her hand across the table and was about to grab her wrist, when Storm looked up quickly with a warning look in her eyes. Jean pulled her hand back quickly remembering yesterday's incident.

"I mean I am just trying to be nice, You know have a little girl talk."

"Jean, you can see that I am busy with something. I don't want to make no girl talk to you, I don't like you I never liked you. So why don't you find something else to do."

Jean stood with a hump and stormed out of the room. 'How dare she talk to me like that. Just wait till Charles get's back I will tell him all about his little protégé" Jean kept walking till she got into the den and saw Logan sitting on the couch smoking one of his famous cigars and reading the newspaper. Jean's bad mood dissolved as she saw her little pick me up waiting for her.

Good morning, Logan." Jean walked in leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, Jean." Logan said looking at her long body pressed against the door frame for a quick second before returning his attention back to his newspaper.

Jean feeling brushed off walked over to Logan and sat on the arm of his chair. "So, how are you this morning?"

"I am just fine and yourself?" Logan said not looking up from his paper.

"Oh, I am very fine." Jean said running her hands down her body.

Logan catching her innuendo just chuckled softly.

"Oh, Logan aren't you tired op reading that boring old paper? I have something better for you to do." Jean took the paper out of Logan's hands and threw it on the floor and moved and sat on his lap, her knees straddling his hips. Rocking her hips she rubbed herself over his erect dick.

"Mmm, somebody has missed me haven't thety?" Jean purred into his ear.

Logan placed his hands on Jean's hips and pulled her away from him slightly. "Jean, stop it and get off."

"What? You have never turned me down before why now, everybody is asleep." Jean said unbuttoning her shirt.

"I said get off!" Logan shoved Jean on the floor with a hard shove causing her to land with a loud bang.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jean screeched, picking herself of the floor, with her shirt still open.

"There is nothing wrong with me but there is something seriously wrong with you, if you are this horny why don't you just go fuck your husband, you do remember him don't you?

"What the hell does Scott have to do with you and me?"

"I have a new woman if you must know, and I ain't fucking that up for a quick lay with you."

"That's cute and everything but don't you want me?" Jean said stepping closer to him running her finger between her breasts.

"No, ho, I want you."

Jean and Logan whipped around quickly to see and furious Scott and a very Shocked Ororo standing behind him.

"Scott, Hey, baby."

"Don't you hey baby me, bitch." Scott yelled back at her. Jean gasped having never heard Scott to anybody that way let alone her.

Pulling her shirt together she said to him, "baby it's not what it looks like."

"oh spare me your bullshit. I know exactly what it looks like. I saw you the first time you and Logan got together and you know what I decided to just brush it off thinking hey this is my marriage and everybody deserves a second chance but I ain't standing for this any longer." Jean's face paled with fear.

"But, Scott, What about us?"

"'What about us,' you didn't think about us. I am tired of being in love all by my self,."

"Scott how could you do this to me." Jean said starting to cry.

Scott lost his nerve and launched himself at Jean raising his hand ready to slap her in the face, but Logan was there holding him back.

"Hey, calm down! You cant hit that woman." Logan said pushing Scott back trying to keep him calm.

Scott just scoffed giving Jean a disgusted once over and stormed out.

**TBC**

**So how was it. I hope I din't dissapoint you guys I knew Scott had some fire in him. Please Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I really appreciate all of your reviews for the last chapter. I put in the Scott telling Jean off thing for a reason, well the main reason was in all the stories that I read that Jean cheats on him he just cries like a big baby, I think he needed a little push in the macho direction, you know be a man. So in later chapter's there is going to have a lot more Scott in it, it will still be a Logan and Ororo fanfic but we need to see these other characters interact with the couple as well, without further ado, on with the story.**

Scott stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Logan and Ororo and also a very embarrassed and dumb struck Jean in the room.

By this time some of the students that were here during vacation had started to file in around the door. Rogue and Remy had stepped in behind Storm looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, I guess he needed to let off some steam." Jean said finally coming out of her stupor, fixing her clothes.

"'Letting off steam?'" Ororo said looking the redhead as if she had lost her mind, knowing she had lost it a long time ago. "Jean, Scott was more than letting off some steam. He was telling you off."

"Oh, shut up. What do you know, nobody asked you to make any comments."

"I am just telling you like it is, Jean. Scott loved you like it was nobody's business and you still betrayed him."

"Scott still loves me. He just didn't know what he was talking about." Jean huffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Jean." Logan finally saying something since Scott took off. "I have seen one-eye in all sorts of pissed off-ness and I have never seen him that far gone, especially not enough to hit his so called beloved Jean. He don't Love you no more."

"Oh please Logan, do you see who you are talking to. If you thought all of this was yours and then have it taken away from you, wouldn't you be devastated?" Jean flaunted her body, as if reminding him what he pushed to the ground minutes before.

"Come off it Jean. You hurt that man, aint nobody caring about your body. He loved you; does that mean anything to you?"

"What do you know about love, nobody loves you? Not even the professor loves you. You think because he leaves you in charge while he is away makes you some hot shit. The only reason he left you in charge is because you have no life, he knew you wouldn't be distracted by anything to fill out the books."

"Jean you better watch yourself." Storm glared at the other women.

"What for, for telling you the truth, he doesn't care about you. He only took you in because he had to. If he wasn't so nice he would have kicked you to the curve the moment he let your dirty self in the house."

"Girl, you have one more time disrespect me girl." Storm stepped closer to Jean bringing them practically nose to nose.

"What you going to do?" Jean getting confidence with the audience she had aroused, knowing that Ororo wouldn't do anything crass with all the students around. "You gonna hit me, I still think your hair is ugly. You walk around here as if you're some goddess, I don't see anything different from that poor little street urchin that was hiding behind that desk"

"That's it," with that Storm pulled her arm back and punched Jean in the face causing her to fall to the floor. The students gasped behind her, never seeing their beloved history teacher lose her cool. Ororo leaned down and started to repeatedly punch Jean in the nose, making her head wrench back with each blow. The trees were smacking against the windows with wind and rain, evidence of Storms fury.

"I done told you about your mouth, you hard headed bitch." Ororo said with each punch, as Remy and Bobby tried to pull her off of Jean, which was not working at all.

Jean got one leg free and kicked Storm in the stomach off of her causing the boys and Storm to fall back on the ground.

"You are crazy!" Jean screamed, with blood pouring out of her nose. Jean tried to run from the room when all of a sudden she felt someone grabbing a hold of her hair. Ororo had wrestled herself off the floor from the boys and yanked Jean by the hair snatching her back and pulling her to the floor. Ororo stood over the cowering woman and kicked her in the stomach.

Now it was Logan's turn to step in, as Storm continued to kick Jean, Logan snatched Storm around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"I don't ever want to have this conversation again," Ororo screamed as Logan carried her out of the room. The rest of the students parted a path way for them not wanting to be kicked on accident by Ororo's swinging legs. Remy, Bobby, and Rogue were trying to help the bloody whimpering mess the once was Jean.

"Logan you can put me down now, I am done with her, and she won't mess with me again." Ororo finally calmed down long enough to say, when Logan was in the hallway heading for his room.

"Did you not hear me I said you can put me down now?"

Logan did just that but Storm had not time compose herself, Logan pushed her up against his door and kissed her with all his worth. Storm too shocked to do anything else welcomed the kiss with open arms, fighting his tongue for dominance. Logan placed himself between her legs lifting her off the floor, sandwiching her between himself and the door. Only when air was need and Ororo was beating on his back did he remove his lips from hers only to replace them on her neck.

"Logan…what?"

"Oh, that shit turned me on," Logan growled into her neck licking it all the way down to her chest, ripping open her shirt sending buttons all over the place, rewarding him a glare from Storm.

"Logan, that was my favorite shirt, also my most favorite."

"So bill me," Logan spat back as he unsheathed one of his claws ripping her skirt giving it the same fate as her shirt. "Besides you didn't seem to mind it when Jean's blood got all over it."

"hey, you listen to me you horny fucker," Ororo started.

"Oh, baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me." Logan pulled his dick out of his pants and pushed her panties to the side and entered her with one smooth motion, causing Ororo's head to fall back onto the door.

"Oh, Logan."

"Oh, fuck, baby, you're so tight."

Logan's thrust became quick and short and hard, power driving her into the door, until they both came simultaneously. Finally spent Logan slowly sank to the floor taking Storm with him, with her on top.

"Damn, baby, what were you trying to do kill me?"

"Me, you are the one who just sprang the sex on me after a fight, what is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, darlin', it's just the animal in me, when I see my woman fighting like the way you were I cant help but feel horny, why do you think it took me so long to pull you off of her, I was enjoying the show."

"Well, I should of known, with the kind of beast you are, ripping my clothes and all."

"oh ,calm down baby, you're just lucky I didn't take you in front of the students. Then they would really have something to talk about when Chuck get's home."

"oh, my God, I can't believe I just did all that down there. I promised Charles I would keep the peace while he was away and all I did was cause the most problems." Ororo sobbed as she buried her face in Logan's neck trying to hide her shame.

"Hey, calm down, darlin' you did nothing wrong you warned her, she had it coming. Besides I am sure if you explain it to Chuck he will see it your way. He might not even know when he gets back."

**The Next Morning**

Ororo , Logan, Remy and Rogue were all in the den watching the news when an interesting report came on.

"_**Thanks, Barry, yesterday all across the east coast we were receiving the weirdest of weather in the matter of minutes. Some eyewitnesses claim that it was sunny for most of the morning when all of a sudden a big thunderstorm came, then followed by a disastrous blizzard in some places in New York, followed by clear weather and sunny skie, scientist say-."**_

Ororo shut off the tv not wanting to hear the report about how her behavior affected everybody yesterday.

"It's okay, Ms. Monroe, we all have our moments, "Rogue said leaning over to pat Ororo's hand.

"yeah, Remy loved to see you all fired up and angry it was really cool if a bit scary."

"Which is exactly why I came back for," The professor wheeled himself into the Den.

"Oh, my God, Charles what are you doing back?" Ororo shot off the couch to give the man a welcome back hug.

"Well, when it is the middle of July and a blizzard strikes the east coast, I had a feeling my little storm might have been having some problems."

"Charles I am so sorry, I lost my temper and you left me in charge and I promised I would keep the peace for you and I failed will you ever forgive?"

"Calm down Ororo, I know all what happened. I was listening for some drama. I knew what the state that I left in and how Jean was acting I knew something was going to happen."

"Oh, my God professor, you're back," squealed a very bruised and bumpy Jean, or at least I think it was Jean. "Professor do you see what she did to my face, tell she has to leave, kick her dirty self to the curve, we don't accept violence here, she is nothing but trouble."

"No Jean you're the trouble, and you are the one that need's to leave"

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Tell me wht you thought I know I am evil leaving it there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, I just want to start off thanking everybody who liked or reviewed my story, I am glad you guys enjoyed my work. And spot on for all the people who caught the reference in the last chapter from one of Tyler Perry's play's, if you look at my other stories you will notice that I have a couple of them in other fanfics maybe you guys can catch them. Someone mentioned that Storm and Charles had slipped out of there dignified way of speaking, I did that as a way of showing when a lot of people get angry they might slip up on the way they talk, or not, I just felt like showing that Ororo could get a little hostile but they will be going back to their dignified persona. This will be the finally installment, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Well I might slip in some more references if I can remember, so let's see what I can come up with. I am starting this chapter a few minutes before Charles comes in, it was what Jean was doing before she enters the Den.**

~**My Girl~**

"I can't believe she hit me." Jean sat on a stool in the lab looking into a mirror that was sitting on a table, examining her face after Ororo's harsh beating. Hank was moving around across the room getting cotton balls and iodine for Jeans face.

"Well, she was pretty angry," Hank said coming up next to her.

"Mad or not I am going to have kicked out of here." Jean said around swollen cheeks.

"Give me your face," Hank said, ignoring her, trying to get her to turn her face away from the mirror.

"I mean what is her problem, what have I ever done to her, I am having a conversation with Logan and _my_ husband and she just comes and attacks me."

"Oh, please, Jean, I was there, you were taunting her and I am pretty sure you weren't _talking _to Logan."Hank said applying the liquid to her face rather harshly making it sting more than necessary.

"Excuse me?"

"Jean you always have to be the centers of attention, ever since Ororo got here you have been at with her, picking on her, trying to outdo her, wanting to be number one in everybody's eyes. Do you really think that Charles see's you as the only important thing in the entire school?"

"Shut up shut up," Jean screamed at the big blue beast getting angry, "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Jean, you can't…"

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do," Jean interrupted, standing up getting ready to leave the room. "I can do anything I want to do, I am the favorite, once Charles see's what she did to me, she will be out of here and I will have Charles and the school to myself, and I'm going to prove it." Jean stomped out of the lab and headed to the elevator. She was going to give Storm what for when she found her. That prissy know it all, ruining the school the minute she stepped into it. Ororo always get's the attention from everybody, the students the men, even Scott lit up when she walks in the room. He said they were just really good friends but she knew he wanted her; he was just too weak to do anything about it, unlike her who gets some when she is horny. Even though when he yelled at her and Logan it kind of turned her on, when she found him and he apologized to her for yelling at her she might give him some.

The elevator stopped on the main floor and Jean walked out into the hallway trying to find where Storm was residing at the moment using her powers, she picked up on several things the toilet flushing, two students in the closet having rough sex, until she finally picked up on the television in the den where the rest of the group were watching the news. 'There is that bitch.'

Jean saw the professor rolling into the room, 'What is he doing here? Oh, what does it matter this is perfect all I have to do is turn on the water works and after he see's my face he will kick her out of here for sure.'

"Oh, professor you're back. Look at my face, do you see what she did to me; tell her to leave kick her out. She has been nothing but trouble."

"No, Jean, you're the trouble and you are the one who needs to leave." Charles said turning his chair towards the confused redhead.

"Wait, what do you mean, look at my face, she attacked me for no reason, and you're telling me that I need to leave."

"Jean come on now, do you really think I wouldn't check in every now and again, I know all that was happening, I thought being that you were all adult's you could handle this by yourselves, the only reason I came back was because of the freaky weather."

"See, she can't control her own power, and you have her teaching the student's."

"I have told you about…." Ororo yelled pointing her finger at Jean making her away around Charles' chair getting ready to hit her again, but Logan had been alert since Jean stepped in the room, grabs Ororo around the waist pulling her back to the other side of the room, giving Jean a chance to run, in case Storm got lose.

"Ororo, please stay calm, and act professional, we need to handle this like adult's, so I am going to ask you to please control your temper and Jean you need to stop taunting Storm and live up to what you have done."

"But, I haven't done anything, yeah maybe me Logan did something s that we shouldn't have done, but you don't see Scott here yelling at me, we are just fine."

"Oh, please," Storm muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Ororo," Charles snapped looking at the woman sharply.

"You and Scott are happy again," Remy said confused looking down at Rogue for answers. "I thought Scott was leavin' you chere."

"Speaking of Scott, I brought him back with me." Charles informed them, causing Jean's face to flush of all color. "Scott can you come in here, please," Charles called.

Everybody looked at the door seeing Scott come in looking haggard. His face looked rough with his five o'clock shadow and his hair a mess and a sour look on his face. Scott looked at jean up in down, and it looked like it took all he had not to spit at her feet.

"Jean, Scott has something he wants to say to you."

"Jean…" Scott started before Jean interrupted him.

"Scott before you start, you know that I love you. I have problems with keeping love intact, you know how my parent's just gave me away when I was little, I don't know how to deal with problems." Jean came up to Scott's chest trying to get him to come back to her side. "When we had that fight I was scared that you would leave me, so I ran and Logan found me and I was really vulnerable and was showing me so much attention so I fell for it."

"Oh now wait just a minute," Logan shouted from across the room pushing Ororo out of his way walking over to the couple. "Don't make it seem like I took advantage of you, you said Scott wasn't even home, and you weren't all the distraught when _you_ came and found _me_. So don't try to act all innocent."

"Scott, please, if there is something left for us then please let's work it out." Jean placed her hands on his shoulder's trying to lean in for a kiss only to have Scott wrench her hands off him.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit; I loved you more than anything. I give and give and all you do is take and take, I am tired of being in a one-sided marriage."

"But, Scott…'" Jean said coming up to him grabbing his arm.

"Get your hands off me," Scott shouted pushing Jean in the chest causing her to land on the floor.

"Okay that's it, Remy, Rogue, will you please leave the room."

"Sure thing professor," Rogue said grabbing Remy by the hand dragging him out of the room.

"I have had it! You are the most selfish person I have ever had the displeasure to meet. You must be the greatest con woman out here, what a loser I was that tricked me to marry you."

"I can't believe you are talking to me like this. How could you do this to me." Jean brought out fake tears.

"Why should I apologize to you? You know, you have some brass ball's in those panties, you just make me sick." Scott yelled, the thread that was holding his temper in check finally snapping. Scott yanked off his glasses and was about to open his eyes when the professor stopped him holding his eyes down and Logan hauled across the room and tackled Scott stopping him aiming at Jean.

"Scott, don't you ever do anything like that again!" Charles yelled, angry that his student's lives were coming down to this. "Scott , I know she angered you and did you wrong, but you need to keep yourself calm, she is not worth killing," Charles said in a much softer voice, "please put your glasses back on."

Scott yanked himself out of Logan's hold and pulled his glasses back on, once the Professor let go of his hold on his eyes he walked up to Jean, who was still on the ground.

"Jean as much as I used to love I can't do this anymore I want a divorce." Scott said with a soft voice, pulling his ring off and throwing it to the floor landing next Jean's hands, scoffing before leaving the room.

"Oh, my God," Ororo finally said saying something, "I have never seen Scott so mad."

"Yes and he has every right to be." Charles said, "Jean after all that I have no choice but to ask you to leave the school."

"What," Jean asked confused.

"You have been more trouble than you're worth."

"Charles!"

"Jean, I asked you nicely now be a lady and leave quickly and quietly."

"Oh, fine, I'll leave, but you will all regret this." Jean said as she stomped out of the room.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, I think I will inform the other student's I am here, I don't really need to know what your relationship has blossomed into." With that Charles rolled himself out of the room in search for the rest of the children, leaving Ororo and Logan by themselves.

"Well, that was an interesting way to start the morning." Ororo said walking up to Logan.

"Yeah it was, you know all that yelling has made me hungry why don't we go on another picnic," Logan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Logan, I don't really think we should do that."

"Don't worry we can have the picnic in my room so nobody will see us." Logan came up to her placing his hands on her hips.

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean we made this deal so we could keep the peace and stay away from Jean, but know that she is leaving there is no reason for me to stay in this deal with you."

"Now, if I remember correctly this is off until I say so and I don't want to end it yet."

"What," Ororo looked at him shock.

"Well," Logan said, as he rubbed his lip's over hers ,"Just because Jean is gone doesn't mean I might not go after somebody eles. I am an animal, and I need someone to tame me, and you seem to be doing a good job of it."

"Now, we can't have a wild animal all over the house now can we." Ororo said sliding her tongue over his lips, causing Logan to moan and catch it in his mouth.

"Mmm, Logan," Ororo said pulling her tongue out of Logan's mouth. "Seriously, why do want to keep this going."

"Because you're my girl," Logan said looking at her confused. "Ororo we may have only been together for a short time but I have always wanted you, since the day you walked into the office giving me a lecture for insulting Chuck-"

"Charles," Ororo corrected him.

"I have wanted you, I have had you and now I want to keep you."

"Oh, Logan, I love you too." Ororo said smiling pulling him down for a kiss.

**The End**

**So what do you think, this may be the end of this story but it is not the end of Ororo and Logan I will be making this a series of one-shots after this. I hope I didn't rush it too bad but it felt like an ending to me don't hate me.**


End file.
